


Oblivion

by classichysteria



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classichysteria/pseuds/classichysteria
Summary: But you’ve gone somewhere deeper.





	Oblivion

I smiled at the photo, my head was almost on his shoulder.  
It was taken in probably 2007.  
Way before anything happened. We still had hopes and dreams, he still had hopes and dreams.  
If only I could tell the little boy in that picture what would happen in just over 10 years. I had a decade to grow before my world crumbled.

It’s hard to believe someone so beautiful, someone who aged as perfect as physically possible, someone who just kept looking better and better. Was so insecure. Somewhere deeper than oblivion called your name, permanently.

I mean, we should’ve seen something coming, you had such a bad lifestyle but nothing bad ever happened.  
No, your borderline alcoholism didn’t hurt you.  
Everyone always knew us for partying. We were the band who always wanted to have fun.  
But you always took it further than we did, entering oblivion every night but never further. Not until now.

We went everywhere together. We did it all yet you did more than I ever dared. You were fearless.  
I mean, you tried cocaine at the release party for Strange Love. I couldn’t even do 3 shots of vodka.

I remember the text,

“Alex, I have to leave something at least, something to help you look back and realise. Realise what happened.  
I love you Alex. We all do. Don’t follow my path this time, we know it’s all you ever want to do. Whatever I did was yours too.”

I remember looking up,  
seeing the plaques that covered my walls.  
From this tour, from that album, from some award show.  
The 4 smiles, always the same, in the same order it seemed.  
Rian, Alex, Jack, Zack.  
An order that I wish could still happen in pictures.  
The pictures that are no longer on articles of achievements, more articles of the lost band from the 2000s.  
No longer the band you love, we’re the band you loved.

But you’ll never be the person we loved.  
You’ll always be the person we love.  
The person who took it a step further.  
The person in eternal oblivion.


End file.
